


[podfic] Rescue

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caring, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:Cally wonders why they even bother :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[podfic] Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608000) by [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle). 



> Author's note:
> 
> For [Ravenskyewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenskyewalker/gifts).
> 
> I wrote this for ravenskyewalker's fandom_stocking. My second ever Blake's 7 fic.

[listen + download here!](https://app.box.com/s/2wvxf2drb8pmw1n04myza1f545hy1t1a) \-- 00:02:00

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's note:
> 
> KannaOphelia, while this was not the fic I expected to pod for you, I really enjoyed this little ficlet a lot. Hopefully, you do too! Thank you for prompting podfic for this fandom.


End file.
